RWBY: The Infinite Rose
by Wulfcub
Summary: Team RWBY encounters a creature that definitely isn't a Grimm. But when Ruby dies and is resurrected, two worlds meet, and Team RWBY is in the middle of it. (Terrible Summary) (No Pairings Planned)


**Disclaimer, I do not own Elsword or RWBY, those are owned by KOG Games and Rooster Teeth respectively.**

 **Also, this is my first crossover, so feedback would be appreciated.**

" **Hi" Demon/Other Creature Talking**

"Hi" Person/Faunus Talking

" _Hi" Person/Faunus Thinking_

"Wind Blade" Skill Name

The mission was going well for team RWBY, just a routine Grimm hunt in the Emerald forest. King Taijitu and Deathstalkers were the biggest of their problems, and frankly, the team was bored. They already killed all of the Grimm in the area, and were sitting in a small clearing that they found.

Suddenly, they heard a deafening roar, and, eager for something to do, they rushed towards the source of the noise, only stopping to grab their when they arrived at the noise, they were shocked by what they saw.

It was a creature that was almost as tall as the trees around it. It had mostly dark blue skin, with a white chest. It had white hands with long dark blue claws, each one adorned with bark blue, jagged, gauntlets. On its back was a mass of long, white fur. On it's head were two long flat horns going in the direction it's muzzle. It had dark blue line going along it's face and horns, and you could feel power radiating off of it.

"That is not a Grimm. I - I don't know what it is, but that is NOT a Grimm" Yang hissed, afraid of alerting the creature to their presence.

"No, it's not." Blake replied, just as frightened as Yang. "I don't think we can beat that thing, we should go back and tell the headmaster."

At this statement, everyone agreed and started to move away, but Yang, stepped on a twig and snapped it in half, creating a ear-splitting cracking it was relatively quiet compared to most other sounds, the absolute silence in the forest made it extremely easy to hear, and for the mysterious beast, it was no different.

Immediately zoning in on the source of the sound, the beast saw the four girls. It let out a small bark of laughter before charging at them with both claws outstretched to make it harder to avoid.

Ruby was barely able to shout "Scatter!" in time for them all to jump away safely. This unfortunately caused the four to be separated. The creature, deciding to attack Yang, rushed at her and then slashed at her twice, catching off guard with his sudden move, hitting her with the first blow. The following slash created a giant pillar of ice, knocking her into the air.

Yang, slightly dizzy but otherwise unaffected, launched herself over to where Weiss was using Ember Celica. Weiss then suddenly froze the ground in front of the beast. Yang then jumped into the air and punched the ice, shattering it creating mist in the immediate area.

The team then proceeded to meet up and barrage the creature with bullets and dust attacks. The creature wasn't even fazed. After a moments time, it roared, creating a huge shock-wave that cleared the mist an knocked everyone to the ground except Ruby, who was the only one fast enough to dig her weapon into the ground.

She then noticed the creature charging up some type of laser, but before she could move, it fired at her, the laser going at blinding speeds towards her, her last thought was," I hope the others can get out of here." before the beam collided with her, knocking her off her feet into the air. When she landed, she landed bruised and bleeding, and unconscious.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, _"Oh Dust, please be okay!"_ She then turned her attention to the creature, her eyes crimson. "You're gonna pay." Yang said, deceptively quiet.

Weiss and Blake, noticing Ruby's condition, decided to try and help Yang defeat this monster so they could get her to a hospital. They both got up, and went on both side of Yang, Weiss on the right and Blake on the left. Without a word, they all charged the creature and engaged it in combat.

(Meanwhile in Ruby's mind.)

Ruby woke up groaning, her thoughts disorganized. Her first thoughts were on why she was so sore, but then she remembered the creature, and the entirely one-sided fight that was going on. She frantically looked for her teammates, before realizing that she was in a completely different area. She was at a cliff, with roses everywhere. A lone grave rested on the edge of the cliff, with nothing surrounding it. It was also snowing, and has been for a while, if the snow covered ground was any indication.

Suddenly, a male voice spoke from behind her, saying, "Finally, you're awake, I thought you'd never wake up!" She turned around to find a teenage boy, about 16 if she had to guess. He had spiky, crimson red hair, with a pony tail tied with what looked to be a very long, but thin bandage. His eyes were crimson as well, and he had a strange tattoo on his left shoulder. It was what looked like a stylized three on a platform.

He wore a black shirt that didn't cover his stomach, and had what looked to be a small gold jewel in the middle with a red border on the bottom. His pants started out white, with a small red belt looped through it, and a much larger sash that slanted downwards towards his right calf, all red except with a white stripe running horizontally through the entire to the sash was a medallion with a black center and a strange symbol on the front

The legs of his pants were all white however, with small pieces of armor where the change in color starts, each with a small round golden piece in each bottom corner. On each leg there was a black portion outlined in red. His shoes were mostly black, at least the parts that weren't covered in armor, and had laces crossed in the middle.

The most interesting thing about the stranger wasn't his features or his clothes, at least to Ruby. To her it was the greatsword that he held. It had a relatively plain handle, the only interesting piece being a chain link as wide as the handle itself. However halfway up the handle there were two red belts, crossed to form an X and seemed to wrap around part of the sword itself. Upwards on the blade, there was a point where the two belts meet after wrapping around the other side, joining them together and keeping them on the sword.

The blade itself was mostly silver, with black edges going up for about half of the sword. Except for in the middle, where it changes to black, going most of the way up the sword, until it stops completely, creating a divide in the center of the sword, making two large rectangular prongs.

"What, are you just going to stand there staring?" the figure asked with a smirk. He expected Ruby to have a lot of questions, be on guard, or even attack him.

What he did not expect was her snatching the sword from his hands and looking at it in awe, muttering to herself as she went.

" _Oh right, she's a weapon nut."_ the male thought, and said to Ruby, "Um, can I have my sword back please? If you give it back I'll explain whats going on."

This snapped Ruby out of her trance, and she quickly apologized and gave back the sword. Then, suddenly realizing that she was in an unknown area with a complete stranger, she proceeded to fire off question after question.

"How did I get here? Where is here anyways? Who are you? Are you a hunter? That would be so cool!" Ruby said, making the unknown figure chuckle, before saying,

"Calm down and stop talking and I can answer those questions and more." He said, "My name is Elsword, yours?" Of course he knew her name, but she didn't know that, and Elsword would rather that she didn't think that he was a stalker.

"Oh! My name is Ruby! I'm a huntress in training!" Ruby said in her normal, cheerful voice. Then, she became more serious, as she asked, "Do you know where we are, and where my team is? We were just fighting a huge monster that could create ice, and it could fire large lasers too!" she said in a serious tone, "I need to get back to my team to help them."

Elsword sighed, "As it is now, your team would be crushed by Berthe." Elsword started, then, upon seeing Ruby's confused face, he realized that he hadn't told Ruby the monster's name yet.

"Oh sorry, i haven't really told you anything yet have I?" he apologized, "The creature you guys were fighting is a demon called Berthe. He's extremely powerful, way more so than your team could handle.

Ruby, understanding this and seeing that the creature, who she now knew as Berthe, was so powerful during fight. But then she realized something, "You sound as if you're speaking from personal experience. Did you fight Berthe before?" she asked.

Elsword grimaced, realizing that despite her young age, and innocent appearance, Ruby was an extremely intelligent girl. Not the smartest, and a bit air headed at times, but she was smart enough to easily pick up on things like context clues.

"Yes I have, I killed him actually. Elsword replied, expecting an outburst from the girl. Instead she seemed to be thinking. Not realizing that Elsword could hear her, or that she was talking out loud, Ruby muttered to herself, "So, Berthe was somehow revived. I wonder how that happened. Maybe someo-"

Elsword, wanting to get father into the discussion, clapped his hands in front of Ruby's face. This snapped her out of her trance, and quickly realizing she had zoned out, she quickly and profusely apologized

Elsword chuckled, and told to the girl, "No worries. You were given a piece of information and were trying to figure out how it could happen. I don't mind. Just, don't do it again. I'd like to get through my explanation."

Ruby, thankful that he didn't mind, quickly said "Okay." and sat down, legs crossed, determined not to talk until he was done. Elsword decided to do the same, mainly because he was tired of standing, not from any actual sense of being tired.

"So, back to your questions from the start of our conversation, I am going to answer them, so please refrain from more questions until I'm done. One, when you were knocked unconscious, you were brought here, which is a representation of your mind. Two, As I've already stated, I'm Elsword, more specifically, Elsword Seighart, younger brother to Elesis Seighart, known by the titles of Rune Slayer and Infinity Sword.

To answer your fourth question, I'm not a hunter. In fact, I'm not from this dimension. And before you ask a question about there being multiple dimensions, yes there are, but we'll be getting to that later.

"There are multiple dimensions? Then if you're from a different dimension, how did you get to this one?" Ruby blurted out, before she could stop herself as her curiosity was killing her.

Elsword sighed, "The reason might sound crazy, but I promise you its the truth." Elsword took a deep breath before continuing, "The reason and the way I'm here is because I was you, but in a past life, your most recent one in fact."

Ruby was shocked by this information, "B-Bu-But if you are really me in a past life, how are both of us here?" she stuttered, unable to think of a way or reason this could happen.

"I don't know, to be honest." Elsword admitted, "But what I do know is that your team will die if you don't do something."

Ruby, who at this point had abandoned logic and just decided to trust Elsword, suddenly bolted upright at the mention of her team in danger. _"My team! I got so wrapped up in talking to Elsword that I completely forgot about them fighting Berthe!"_

Elsword, knowing what she was thinking continued, "At the rate of their fight, they're going to die." he stated grimly "You're already dying, that much I know for sure, and if I'm correct that's one of the reasons we can talk now."

Ruby, shocked by the fact that she was dying herself, didn't let it affect her, in her panicked state, all she could think about was her team. To her, they were her friends. Her comrades. She would gladly die if it meant it would keep them alive.

"I have to do something!" Ruby exclaimed, not caring that she was shouting at this point, "There has to be something we can do to help them!"

Elsword, knew that the conversation would eventually come to this, but he still smiled at the resolve Ruby was showing, _"She'll become a great warrior,"_ he thought, _"all she needs is experience."_

"There is one way we can help them. Granted, I don't know much about it, other than the fact that it's highly dangerous and can immediately kill the user." Elsword replied, "All I do know, is that it would merge the two of us, with you as a base. It would give you my experiences, my fighting style, my abilities, even all of my equipment, while keeping all of yours. It would let you fight back evenly against Berthe, and creatures and other demons."

Ruby, excited by the prospect that she could still help, agreed with the idea immediately, saying, "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets start whatever we're going to do!" she exclaimed jumping to her feet with renewed energy and hope.

Elsword sighed, and told Ruby, "Ruby, it isn't that simple. Your body wouldn't be able to handle my power." Ruby, hearing this, suddenly deflated, thinking that it was hopeless again. But Elsword wasn't finished, "Because of this, the spell would immediately do something to rectify that. Namely, give you my body in place of yours."

Ruby gasped at this information. Her becoming Elsword, in almost every sense of the word? She didn't want that! She just wanted to keep her teammates alive!

But then her gaze hardened. She would do it. She didn't care if it changed her body. All she cared about was helping her team get out of that fight alive.

Elsword, upon seeing Ruby's gaze harden, he knew her decision. And he smiled. He knew that she would be okay, that she wouldn't regret this.

"I'll do it." Ruby told Elsword her decision, confidence, and conviction in her voice, "I'll do it and survive. I don't care what I have to do, but I will help my team."

Elsword grinned, "Glad to hear it. Just make sure to protect them with everything you got!" he replied, steel in his voice, "I don't want to hear you failing your friends even after this, got it?"

Ruby nodded, and Elsword extended his hand, palm up, saying, "Just touch my hand with yours. That will initiate the merging process. After that, it will be up to your determination to get us out of here."

Ruby nodded, and took his hand. Suddenly, a bright white beam surrounded them, and Ruby felt unimaginable pain. It felt like she was being shredded alive, able to feel each and every gash. But she didn't waver.

She saw a blue doorway appear, and, while in pain, walked towards the door, almost falling due to the sheer amount of pain she was in.

But she did it. She reached the doorway, and just before she touched it with her hand, she heard Elsword's voice for the final time, saying "Good luck, Ruby Rose, I think you'll find you're more special than you thought." Then, all she saw was darkness.

(Meanwhile, with the rest of RWBY,)

" _This isn't going well,"_ Yang thought with a grimace, _"I'm almost out of aura and ammo. Weiss is almost out of dust, and is almost out of aura as well. Ruby is (chokes back a sob,) dead. And Blake is barely holding off that thing. Whats worse, we haven't even scratched the damn thing!"_ Yang yelled with frustration, her sister was dead, and it looked like the rest of the team was going to join her soon.

Blake was doing her best to fend Berthe off, but it wasn't going well. She had numerous scratches and bruises, even though she had her aura shield up. Although it blunted the impacts and hits, it didn't stop them completely. She was in the middle of a flip when she was suddenly slashed at with a claw. She used her semblance to dodge, but before she could react, Berthe had another strike on it's way, hitting Blake and knocking her back to where Yang and Weiss were.

"I hope one of you have got a plan." Blake said, "Otherwise we're through. This thing is just too strong!"

Suddenly, they saw Berthe charging up the same laser they saw him hit Ruby with. Knowing that they couldn't get out of the way in time, they could only watch as Berthe finished charging and was about to fire the beam, killing them in the process.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Ruby's body burst into flames. Because of this, Berthe stopped his attack at the potential threat.

To RWBY's utter shock, they saw a figure rise from the flames, and Yang suddenly became filled with hope. Hope that her sister was alive, and could go run and get the headmaster while they held this beast off. But to her and the rest of her team's surprise, the figure suddenly swung their hand, putting out the flames and revealing Ruby in Elsword's body, holding his sword across his shoulders.

"Wow," he muttered, (Ruby is in Elsword's body permanently, that's why I'm saying he)"So this was his power," he grinned, and looked straight at Berthe, "You're done for, Berthe!" he shouted, and swung his sword, setting it on fire. At the same time, he created a rune in his free hand, holding it at the ready, about to charge.

Berthe was shocked. He thought that Elsword was dead and gone! Sure he interfered with the demon's plans to take over Elrios, but that was over a hundred years ago! The brat couldn't be alive now! And in a different dimension no less!

Team RWBY was stunned. Who was this person? Where was Ruby's body? Why was he so confident when he was about to fight this beast, apparently named "Berthe"?

Weiss was especially shocked. _"He just created a glyph!"_ she thought, _"Only members of the Schnee family have been able to do that! But he doesn't look even remotely like a Schnee!"_

Berthe roared in outrage, saying **"How could you still be alive!" It's been over a hundred years since you died!"**

Team RWBY were shocked by Berthe's ability to speak, but that wasn't what shocked them the most. That honor went to the swordsman's reply

"Oh he's dead and gone, don't worry about that," he replied, "I'm Ruby, but with his body and skills. I guess the name doesn't really fit though, so I guess I should just be called Elsword."

This shocked the team. This Elsword person claimed to be Ruby? How?

"What is going on!" Yang shouted, frustrated by the lack of information. "There's no way you could be Ruby!" she screamed, "She's dead! You hear me, DEAD!" At this point Yang was breaking down emotionally. Her little sister just died and this stranger dared to call himself Ruby?

But what she heard next was what made her freeze in her tracks. The swordsman, instead of leaving, or yelling at her, said this one sentence that completely changed her view of their situation.

"Yang," he began, "Remember when you first got Bumblebee?" he asked, referring to her motorcycle, "You were so happy that you crushed five of dad's ribs. He had to stay at the hospital for the night because you drained his aura before crushing his ribs."

Yang looked up, shock evident on her face. Only three people knew that story, herself, Ruby and their father Taiyang.

"Ruby?" Yang said, desperate hope evident in her voice, "Is that really you?"

"Yeah it is," he replied, obviously relieved that his sister believed him, "I'll tell you what happened later, but right now I need to deal with Berthe."

He spoke with such seriousness that they were afraid. Not of him, but of how he was acting. Ruby was never that serious. But before they could think of that further, the two fighters charged each other, running at equal speed.

But, Elsword had the added advantage of his old speed semblance, which, while still hard to control, was able to be used to dodge the overhead swing and appear behind Berthe. Suddenly, a symbol appeared behind Elsword, and moving his free hand forwards, he called out "Wind Blade!".

This caused a transparent, ethereal sword to appear from the symbol This hit Berthe dead on, hitting his back and causing him to be stunned for a split second. This was all the time Elsword needed. He then created a rune in his hand, shouting "Splash Explosion!" during his attack. He set the rune in front of him, and overflowed it with mana, causing the rune to destabilize. Being that the rune was created by Elsword for this attack alone, the destabilization was necessary for the rune to explode, knocking Berthe into the air.

Unfortunately though, Berthe got his bearing a lot quicker then Elsword expected. Berthe twisted in midair, and slammed down onto the ground, freezing the surrounding area and landing a direct hit on the swordsman, causing him to get flung into the air. Berthe then followed this with a flurry of hits, the last one knocking him into a tree.

Elsword, getting extremely frustrated, decided to use his other fighting style in conjunction with his magic. He created an odd symbol. It looked like three swords pointing out of a circle The top blade was different the the bottom two, and they were in a triangle pattern. This caused a sword to appear out of thin air, mostly silver on the edges and red in the middle, with a black handle that had a small golden band attached to it. A dot was on the pommel, gold in color, as well as right after the handle ends, both in the red middle. Further up the blade was an odd, yet complex design on the blade, also etched in gold.

Elsword then threw the blade at Berthe, who dodged it easily. At which Elsword smirked and materialized four blades in the sky and shot them at Berthe, shouting, "Sword Fall!" This caught Berthe off guard and the blades hit their target, and Berthe howled in pain.

Berthe decided that with this new development, he should gather his army before coming back here to conquer it. So, he used his claw, which was glowing black at this point, and ripped a hole in the sky. He went through it, and the tear promptly closed up, leaving no trace of it or Berthe's existence, except for the destroyed terrain and Ruby having merged with Elsword.

Elsword turned around to his team, to make sure they were alright. They were alright, some cuts and bruises, but their aura's took most of the damage. The thing was that they were looking at Elsword as if he grew a second head or something.

"Ruby?" Yang hesitantly asked, still afraid that this might not be real. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me sis," Elsword sighed, "I guess you should call me Elsword though, I think that fits better in this situation."

"Elsword Rose?" Blake said, almost to herself, "I guess that could work."

Weiss, who was now past her shock, went right up to Elsword and said, "You owe us an explanation. How did you become THAT?" referring to Elsword's sudden changes.

"I'll explain when we get to Ozpin's office." Elsword promised, "I don't want to repeat the entire thing twice."

Weiss grumbled under her breath, but she agreed without putting up much of a fight. Hell, she knew she wouldn't want to explain what happened today more than necessary.

"Fine!" Weiss said angrily, but with no real heat in her words, "But when we get to Ozpin's office we get an explanation. No way out of it!"

Elsword nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, you deserve that much at least"

With that comment, Elsword helped the others tend to there wounds, which, while not major, they still hurt like hell to them. Weiss had him fish out the healing dust from her pouch, which fell off of her during the fight. It was still in one piece, somehow, so he used the dust on the three.

After a few minutes of rest, the dust finished its job, and, while still being quite drained of their aura, they were able to make the trek from the Emerald Forest to Beacon Academy quite easily, due to Elsword being able to easily deal with any Grimm that tried to attack and kill them.

It took about two hours for them to make it to Beacon, which felt very long for the entire team. It felt like that to Elsword because he knew that he would have to explain everything soon, and was worried that they wouldn't believe him. The girls of the team just wanted to rest and figure out what the hell happened to Ruby, and what that creature called Berthe was.

Soon they made it to the headmaster's office. They had to wait a few minutes because of security protocols, and Elsword's new appearance made it more difficult. But with the other three team members vouching that he was okay and not out to hurt anyone, they let the team in, however reluctantly. It was after this that they had Yang open the door with her scroll, and go into the office to tell Ozpin that he needs to see something. "It might interest you." Yang said cryptically, trying, and failing, to ignite Ozpin's curiosity.

After twenty minutes of Yang trying and failing to get Ozpin to want to see Elsword and the rest of the team, Elsword got impatient, and used his own scroll, which still had the identification of Ruby Rose on it. He then promptly walked through the door and stood in front of the desk. Ozpin, not recognizing the individual, said, "I beg your pardon, but I don't believe I've met you before, could you please tell me your name?"

Elsword took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and said in reply, "My name is Elsword Seighart, age 16. You knew me before though, by another name."

"Oh" Ozpin replied, playing along, "And who did I know you as?" he said with one eyebrow raised in obvious disbelief.

"You knew me as Ruby Rose, age 15. User of Crescent Rose and sister to Yang Xiao Long."Elsword stated.

At this Ozpin's other eyebrow rose to meet the other one. That was Ruby? It made no sense. But at seeing the rest of team RWBY nodding their heads at this, he decided to trust them, or at least hear them out.

"Go on"Ozpin said, 'I'm listening."

 **And Done! Whew, just over 5000 words. That's the longest I've done yet! Granted I've only done three pieces so far, but this is probably the longest I'm going to be doing in a while. This is my first crossover, so feedback is appreciated and wanted.**

 **A few things to explain, yes, Ruby is stuck in Elsword's body forever. That is why she chose to take up his real name. Fun fact, his clothes in their dorm didn't change so he has to get new ones. I will probably not be showing that, unless you guys want me to.**

 **Elsword also has Infinity Sword, Rune Slayer, and Lord Knight skills and abilities. He will mostly use his Infinity Sword and Rune Slayer skills however, and that is why he isn't really known by the title Lord Knight, he just has those abilities.**

 **I will be trying to not make him overpowered. However, compared to the other characters in the series, he will be MORE powerful. Granted I plan to make him help teach the others on how to fight stronger and more experienced opponents in the future.**

 **Finally, Ruby still has Crescent Rose and can still use it along with her semblance. The reason why I said that it was hard for her to control it is because she isn't as old and as trained as the others in the school (excluding Jaune, who wont be totally useless, his training with Pyrrha will help more than in the show, he will still be the weakest out of the main characters, but he won't need rescuing all the time.) So therefore she has a harder time controlling her semblance, and this carried over to her new body, as well as her training with Crescent Rose.**

 **Finally, some of the characters, might act OOC in this fic. Again, that is due to my lack of experience in writing, and my general direction I'm taking in the story, I will explain Ruby and Yang being out of character real quick though.**

 **Ruby was smarter than she normally is because to me it seems that she would have a serious side that she will use when necessary. Also, she has to be pretty intelligent to get into Beacon at 15 instead of 17. So in my opinion even though she isn't really good with people, she can still pick up context clues in their speech and behavior, she just usually doesn't know what to do with it.**

 **Also, I would suggest looking up Rune Slayer, Conwell, and Berthe from Elwiki, which I do not own nor have I ever edited.**

 **(Conwell should be under Sheath Knight and Infinity Sword, while Berthe you need to look up the dungeon he is the boss in to find him, he doesn't have his own page.**

 **Rune Slayer does have his own page however.**


End file.
